


Dress Blues

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha!Helo, Community: bsg_epics, Desk Sex, F/M, Frak Buddies, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a surprise for Karl.  She does not expect the surprise he has for her in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirenec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rirenec).



Since Karl had started sleeping with Kara, the effects of her voice on his libido had easily doubled.  He had hoped that with familiarity, her voice would stop giving him an instant hard-on at the most inconvenient times, but no.  She’d speak out in class and he’d end up walking down the hall afterward with his books strategically placed over his zipper.  

Kara knew this, though maybe not the entire extent of what her voice did to him, and sometimes she took full advantage of her power over him.  Thankfully for his pride, he had neither seen nor heard from her today.  Right then, his phone buzzed in his pocket.  He pulled it out and glanced at the display.   _Spoke too soon._  He opened his phone to read the message.

_When ya gonna be home today, Karl?_

_Leaving last class right now.  Swinging by to pick up uniforms at the dry cleaners, then to my room._

_I picked up your uniforms.  You pick up food.  See you in 30?_

Kara never did anything so girlfriendy as picking up uniforms, or asking when he’d be home, so the fact that she’d done both in one very short conversation sent his paranoia into high gear.  He hunched his shoulders and kept walking, thanking all the Lords of Kobol that she had texted him instead of calling, so he didn’t have to walk across campus sporting an erection hard enough to rival the best steel in the Twelve Colonies.

When Karl got to his dorm room, his roommate wasn’t there, and he could hear Kara in the bathroom.

“Kara?  Where’s Jack?”  He called out.

From the bathroom, he heard her voice yell back, “I, uh, convinced him he wanted to be elsewhere for the evening.  You can thank me later.  What’d you bring home for dinner?”  

“Picked up Joe’s.”  He set the bags on the desk and started unloading them.

“Oh, good.  That’ll reheat well.”  She sounded amused, and frak if he wasn’t already desperately in need of some...relief.

He tried to keep it out of his voice, but knew she’d hear it anyway.  “Reheat?”

“Yeah.”  She walked out of the bathroom.  If his brain had been functioning, he'd have been glad that his chair was right there, because he flopped down right where he was without looking.  He had obviously died and gone to Tartarus and his personal demon had chosen to look like Kara Thrace.  There was no other explanation.

“What’s the matter, Karl?  You look a little...strained.”  She had intentionally lowered her voice to the pitch that would have him coming in his pants in another minute.  She, of course, was highly amused, and was stalking toward him, exaggeratedly swaying her hips, one slow step at a time.

“K..Kara?  Wh...what are you wearing?”  He resigned himself to just sounding like an idiot for the foreseeable future.

“I told you I picked up your uniforms, Karl.  Did you think I was lying?”  She was practically purring at him now, and just as he decided he was totally gone, she stopped right in front of him.  From just above her knees to her neck, she was covered completely in a Dress Blues jacket.   _His_ Dress Blues jacket.  When she leaned forward, he could see nothing inappropriate - those uniforms were made to cover everything - but wondering what was underneath his jacket was both tantalizing and torturing him.  “Karl?  You with me?”  He wasn’t sure he was, but he looked up anyway.  She bent down to his ear and rumbled, “You know those panties you like so much?”  He nodded even though she probably couldn’t see the movement of his head.  “I’m not wearing them.”  She stood to step back, and he grabbed the bottom of his jacket.

“Nuh-uh.  You cannot say that and then walk away, Kara Thrace!”  He felt some unrecognizable emotion welling up in him.  “Sit down.  Now.”

“Oooh, Karl, what’s gotten into you?”  She moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“No.  Right here.”  He patted his knee and she raised an eyebrow, but walked toward him.

She only had to take a step or two before he was able to reach out and snag her, pulling her roughly onto his lap.  “Have I thanked you yet for picking up my uniforms?”

She shook her head, her eyes twinkling.  

“Remind me to do that.  Later.”

“Later?  Why not now, Karl?”  She was trying to drag out the tease as long as possible.  It really, _really_ wasn’t necessary tonight.  

“Why not right now?  Because right now, I’m going to frak you until you can’t walk, and then I’m going to do it again.”  Because he was holding onto a wrist, he felt the jump in her pulse.   _Oh, yeah?  You like that?  Bet you don’t want me to know that, do you?_   She started to unbutton the jacket and he held her hand still.  “Nope.  You are keeping that thing on and I’m not touching anything it’s covering up.”

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched, just the slightest bit.   _Oh, thank you, Kara, for teaching me so much about your body when you thought you were teaching me something else entirely_.  “Get up.  I have to get my pants off.”

She didn’t move except to trace a finger around the neckline of his tanks.  “I could take them off for you.”

“You could.  But I think you’d enjoy that a little too much, and we are getting right to the frakking.  So, up!”

This time she stood up and waited while he shucked his pants and boxer briefs.  He tossed them carelessly toward the bathroom door and pushed the chair out of the way.  “Over the desk.”

She squeaked very softly and he laughed to himself.   _Didn’t see that coming when I said I wouldn’t touch anything it was covering up, didja, Kara?_  “Better hold on to something.”  

He didn’t even give her time to get bent over the desk before he was pushing into her roughly, frakking her just as hard as he’d said he would.  “Gods, Kara!” he rumbled into the back of her neck.  “So tight.  So hot.”

She cried out as he pushed in deeper and it rubbed her clit against the edge of the desk.  “You like that?  Guess these desks are good for something, after all.”  He was bent over Kara, his arms braced on the desk, with nothing touching her but his cock pushing in and out.  “If you wanna come, you’re gonna have to do it yourself.  I’m not helping today.”  Despite his words, he adjusted his angle to make sure he pushed her against the desk with every stroke.

She started babbling, something she didn’t do very often, and scrabbling against the desk with her nails.  He was indeed very thankful that Jack was somewhere else for the evening - she literally screamed out his name when she came.  She was breathing heavily, still scratching on the desk and he leaned forward again, “Kara?”

She grunted something that sounded like “Huh?”

“I’m not done yet.”

“Frak.”

_I don’t want to do this every time, but gods it feels good to top Kara Thrace._


End file.
